L'alcool est mauvais pour la santé
by Pikanox
Summary: Ren est bourré et Takumi le raccompagne chez lui LEMON ahahahahahahaha


Ce soir là, ils avaient trop bu. Reira dormait dans la voiture et à côter Naoki faisait pareil.

On les avait raccompagner à leur hôtel mais on avait chargé Takumi de s'occuper de Ren. Il du

lui faire prendre l'ascenseur n'étant apparament pas capable de monter les escaliers.

Dans l'ascenseur le plus jeune se colla à son ainé et s'agrippa à lui pour pouvoir rester sur

ses jambes quand l'objet s'arrêta. Ren rigolait pour rien, comme d'habitude pensa Takumi. Mais

avec l'alcool et le froid dehors il avait les joues rougies, les lèvres roses et les yeux embués. Plus

Takumi le regarder plus il le trouver beau. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il voulait avoir Ren pour lui

au moins une fois et pouvoir coucher avec, mais son cadet n'était pas gay, lui non plus d'ailleurs

c'était seulement pour lui que son corps réagissait de cette manière. Allait savoir pourquoi...

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre du guitariste, Takumi resta là à regarder Ren, qui

manifestement ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Takumi soupira et fouillla dans les poches de la veste

du brun qui sursauta. Tiens, pensa l'autre brun, il peut encore réagir malgré l'alcool.

Après une fouille intensive il sortit la clé de la chambre et ouvrit la porte. S'effaçant pour laisser

passer son cadet il le suivit car on n'était jamais trop prudent avec Ren et il voulait voir si il irait

bien se coucher. Mais l'autre raison était qu'il vouler le voir dormir avec son visage serein, calme.

Quand il était endormi, on aurait dit un enfant. C'était un beau spectacle. Mais pour le moment le jeune

n'avait pas l'air de vouloir dormir. Il revint du petit bar avec deux bières et en tendit une à Takumi

puis après avoir oter son blouson de cuir , s'assit sur le canapé et proposa à l'autre de faire de

même. Takumi l'observait , le regard fixe et se demander comment tout d'un coup il orait pu croire

que Ren n'avait pas bu. Mais quand ils se levèrent pour aller jeter les canettes et que Ren ne marchait

pas tout à fait droit, le bassiste comprit que c'était juste un coup de chance. Le leader amena le brun

dans sa chambre mais après mure réfléxion (30 secondes) il décida de lui faire prendre une douche.

Pendant 30 min l'eau coula puis le le jeune Honjo sortit de la salle de bain avec pour seul habit une

serviette caler sur ses reins. Takumi sentit son pantalon se faire étroit. La seule lumière de la pièce

venait de la fenêtre avec les volets ouvert sur la pleine lune. Le brun resta un moment à admirer

son ami, il suivit le parcours d'une goutte d'eau qui tomba de ces cheveux, sur son épaule,

qui continua sa route sur son torse et finit par être absorber par la serviette. Ren arborait un

petit sourire en coin et doucement s'approcha du bassiste. Takumi réagit et revint à la réalité

quand il sentit une main sur sa joue. Il regarda Ren droit dans les yeux et vit que celui-ci était

encore sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il dégagea cette main trop douce et s'adressa à l'autre brun.

-Ren, tu est sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Si on fait quelque chose demain tu vas le regretter.

-Mais non je sais très bien se que je fais.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sur que toi.

Il resta là une minute à le regarder et vit apparaître des larmes dans les yeux de son cadet. Il ne

comprenait pas le pourquoi de ces larmes soudaines mais il s'approcha de Ren et le prit dans ses bras.

Le jeune se serra contre son ainé, noyant son visage dans la chemise du brun. Takumi caressait les

cheveux du guitariste, tout en se disant que des fois l'alcool aider à délier les langues.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il veillait à ne jamais être bourrer. Ren ressemblait à un gamin dans ces

moments là. Mais ce soir, il avait vraiment l'air mal pour une raison que l'autre ne comprenait pas.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Ren avancer son visage vers le sien et poser délicatement ses

lèvres sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux et après une brève hésitation répondit au baiser de son ami.

Takumi en prit le contrôle et introduit sa langue dans la bouche du brun. Ren, n'ayant pas

l'habitude de se faire dominer comme ça, batailla pour reprendre le contrôle du baiser. Pendant quelques

minutes ce fut une lutte acharnée que se livrèrent les deux musiciens puis à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent.

Le plus agé eu la satisfaction de voir dans le regard de son cadet du désir, se qui n' eut pour effet que de

l'exciter encore plus. Le bassiste poussa son amant sur le lit et l'allongea. Il se mit à la droite de Ren et prit

ses bras pour le mettre au dessus de sa tête. Tout en maintenant les poignets du plus jeune emprisonnés,

il en profita pour l'admirer. Ren avait une peau blanche et douce, il était mince mais on voyait clairement ses

abdos, un visage fin, un regard enfantin la plupart du temps et un petit sourire qui le rendait encore plus

séduisant. Voici le portrait que Takumi avait de Ren Honjo.

Le dit Ren commençait à bouger ayant marre d'attendre et son excitation montant toujours plus haut.

Takumi rigola et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, mordillant et léchant, puis il descendit sur la clavicule du brun.

Son chemin continua jusqu'au cou du guitariste, il alternait les baisers , les suçons et les morsures sur la

peau fine. Arrivé à un endroit bien précis, Takumi mordilla la peau pendant quelques secondes puis souffla

dessus. Ren émit un gémissement, son corps se cambrant légerment et inconsiement, il exposa un peu

plus sa nuque aux dents de l'autre brun. Le leader avait trouvait un point sensible apparament. Un sourire sadique

étira ses lèvres. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent le bassiste se mit en tête de faire le plus de suçons possible

à Ren qui n'arrêter pas de s'agiter mais ses poignets étaient toujours emprisonnés dans la main de son ainé.

Une des mains de Takumi lacha les poignets et descendit vers le bas. Elle s'attarda sur le ventre plat et

continua jusqu'à passer en dessous de la serviette qui ne recouvrer presque plus rien désormais.

Le leader fit glisser sa main sur l'intérieur des cuisses puis brusquement saisit le membre du brun qui s'arqua

en poussant un gémissement plus fort. La main commença un mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe tendu,

Ren n'arrêtait pas de se cambrer suppliant Takumi d'aller plus vite et de lacher ses poignets. Mais le grand

brun fit la sourde oreille, sa main allait toujours plus vite puis elle ralentissait et s'arrêter pour repartir doucement.

Cette torture était très jouissive aux yeux du leader qui adorait l'expression du visage de son guitariste perdu dans

son plaisir, son corps s'arquant violement de temps en temps. Le corps du jeune commançait à trembler et le brun

comprit qu'il était sur le point de se libérer. Il arrêta tout, Ren rouvrit les yeux ne comprenant pas, les yeux encore

embuer de plaisir. Takumi rigola et vint l'embrasser sauvagement. Il enleva sa chemise et sa ceinture les posant

à côter du lit, soigneusement plier. L'ainé embrassa et mordilla le cou de sa victime, victime qui se laisser faire,

heureux. Sa tête dériva peu à peu vers le bas pour arriver au membre toujours tendu et douloureux. Il rigola et sortit

un petit bout de sa langue qui vint lécher le bout du gland. Ren referma les yeux, ses mains attrapèrent les draps,

son souffle se fit plus court et son dos se cambra. La langue lécha le membre dans toute sa longueur puis Takumi

souffla dessus. Le plus jeune émit un long gémissement qui finit d'exciter le leader qui prit finalement le sexe en

entier dans sa bouche. Il caressait doucement avec sa langue allant de plus en plus vite. Ren commança à bouger

ses hanches voulant aller plus loin dans cette chaude cavité. Ses mains se posèrent sur la tête du brun et il

agrippa une poignée de longs cheveux noirs. Takumi sentait le sang pulsé dans le sexe du plus jeune et qu'il

n'allait pas tarder à se libérer. Ren essaya de le repousser.

-Takumi arrête. Je vais jouir avant qu'on ai fait quelque chose...

Le brun aux cheveux longs fit la sourde oreille et continua son massage buccal. Il écarta les jambes du guitariste

au maximum quand celui-ci se libéra dans sa bouche. Le leader vint embrasser le jeune lui faisant gouter son

propre sperme. Pour préparer Ren à l'accueillir il lécha deux de ses doigts et les amena à l'intimité de son

partenaire en entrant un doucement alors qu'il le sentait se raidir. Il le bougea puis en rajouta un autre.

Takumi embrassa son amant et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il y allé doucement. Ren sentit l'éréction brulante contre

son intimité qui entré peu à peu. Une fois complétement entré le plus agé attendit que son vis-à-vis s'abitue. Les

mouvements de hanches commencèrent doucement et allèrent de plus en plus vite au fil des minutes. Le

guitariste gémissait et en demander plus alors Takumi éxécuta sa demande et accéléra le rythme, entrant

complétement pour en ressortir presque aussitôt, sa main descendit vers la hampe dressé du jeune et il la prit lui donnant le même rythme que ses hanches. Ren ne retenait plus ses cris et Takumi le sentait près

de jouir. Il stoppa tout et sortit du corps du brun qui le regardait se demandant le pourquoi du comment.

Le leader s'allongea et invita Ren à venir le rejoindre. Il enjamba le corps du plus agé et descendit doucement

sur son sexe gorgé de sang, il bougea lentement , descendant et remontant de plus en plus vite. Ren s'appuyait

sur le torse du brun en face de lui, il avait fermé les yeux et sa tête partit en arrière alors que le mouvement de

hanches de Takumi venait lui apporter plus de sensations. Ils allaient de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que

les cris et gémissements s'intensifiés. De nouveau le bassiste prit le sexe du jeune en main et fit descendre sa

main puis la remonta lentement , torturant Ren qui lui accéléra ses monter et descente sur la hampe du plus

agé. Finalement Takumi accéléra lui aussi le mouvement sur le sexe du guitariste qui ne tarda pas à jouir ne

pouvant plus se retenir, vite suivit par son amant. Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte pour reprendre leur respiration.

-Takumi ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime

Takumi regarda Ren comme si il était fou il ne pouvait pas l'aimer c'était impossible. Mais les larmes de tout à

l'heure prenait un sens à ses yeux maintenant mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour une fois. Il décida qu'il

aviserait demain la suite des opérations parce que après tout personne n'était obligé de savoir le lien qui

les lié désormais. Il passa un bras autour des minces épaules du jeune et lui parla au creux de l'oreille.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Ren.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles les deux musiciens vedettes de TRAPNEST s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de

l'autre, heureux mais avec beaucoup de questions sur leur relation future.


End file.
